The dark lord of dementors
by black death24
Summary: harry as a dark powe that controll the dementors what happend once the minstry found out about the power, a one way to azkaban, the breaking of the bond with his mate, preg about a mounth and must spent about 15 years in azkaban was going to happen
1. the battle

6

I only own the plot of this story, but the characters are owned by J k Rowling, own the character of Lillian Potter Malfoy. DH never happened in this stories

"_Dream_"

"**Dementor talk and langue" **

"_**Spells**_"

Prologue: the battle.

Somewhere in the castle a bound mates are resting after their love making to each other, both are cuddled in each others arms.

"I Love you" said Draco in rough voice.

"I Love you too" said Harry as he placed his lips on Draco's and kissed him passionately.

Both of them rolled on the king size bed and Harry ended up on the bottom because Draco was on top of him. Both their hands were moving on each other, Draco whispered a lube spell on this fingers, and they travelled on his harry back only that they went downwards towards his backside until they found the treasure, and slowly he pushed his fingers into harry gently.

Harry moaned loudly, he tried to push his hips on the fingers that were inside of him, he moaned even louder, he felt himself grow hard and the pressure had increased. Harry tried to talk but his voice was rough because of the screaming from the release of the pleasure brought from Draco's fingers.

"I want more Draco, more"

"As you wish"

With that Draco pushed into harry with powerful trust and entered him, they were thrusting each other so hard that sweat was all over them, and their pleasure was so great that they couldn't hold it down, both screamed and Draco spilled his love into his harry.

Draco rolled off harry and cuddled him, both lied on their big bed spent from their love making again. Both fell into a deep sleep for one had a dream while the other had the beginning of a strange vision.

_Dream vision:_

_Harry stood on the ground at Hogwarts, every where he looked there was Auoros and dead eaters fighting each other, than he felt a cold sensation that went all over his body, he looked behind him to find all the Dementors beside him in a group of their powers, one of the Dementors moved and stood beside him._

"**You must hurry my lord, the dark lord is on his way, and if you need my help just call my name, and I will come**_**"**__said the Dementor to Harry _

"**That I will do Asher" **_said Harry to the Dementor. And with that harry woke up. _

_End of vision. _

Harry got up from the bed and put his battle robes on, he turned towards the bed to wake Draco from his dreams.

"My love, wake up" said Harry gently to him, Draco woke and looked at the battle robes, dread was all over him.

"What happened, my love?" he said to Harry.

"I'm sorry my love, but Voldemort is on his way, and I need to fight him" said harry to him softly.

"What?!" said Draco shocked and angry to Harry.

"I know it's bad, but you must be careful ok"

"I 'm carful, but you are not" said Draco gently to him.

"I will, my love" said harry back to Draco and with that he went out of the room and teleported to the headmistress' office, he knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

There was an answer and Harry entered the office. Minerva was sitting behind the desk doing god knows what.

"He's going to attack at dusk" he said to her, as soon she heard those words she looked up from her work to look him straight into his emeralds eyes.

"Are you ready Harry" she said to him gently.

"You know I was born ready for this day" said harry with a rough voice to her.

"Is everything ok and Draco how is he?" she said.

"Everything is ok even the bad, Draco too but I didn't tell him yet, I will tell him when I kill that man" he said softy to her and placed a hand on his slightly round stomach.

"How far are you?"

"Only a month"

"What is the time?" As soon he said those words the castle shook, and then he felt the wards are being broken down.

"Get the students out of here!" Harry said as he was running out of the office, then he looked around to see if anyone was around and shadow ran towards the grate doors that lead outside.

He went outside and there the death eaters stood and in front of them stood their Lord Voldemort his wand already at hand.

"Well, are you ready Boy?" said Voldemort.

"Well, you know that I was destined for this day"

Than in his mind he called for his power and called the leader of that power,

"**I call you Asher; came to me" **

"**We are already here my lord" said Asher to him. **

Harry began walking towards the evil lord, slowly moving his hands towards his wand holder he chose the one of his power, the Dementor wand.

As soon the Dementor wand was in his hand a cold wind woke up, all death eaters that were present shivered with cold.

Secret room

Back at the secret room Draco felt the whole castle shaking from the wards that were brought down, then a bad feeling came upon him, "NO" said Draco in fear. With that he opened the link that he has with his love and found it empty and blocked.

Suddenly his knees became weak and he fell to the floor.

He stood up and ran to the door as soon he opened he saw the chaos that was around him, he ran towards the headmistress' office only to find her outside.

"What happened?" he said

"Lord Voldemort is in front of the forbidden forest and he's waiting for Harry to come out" she said in fear.

With that Draco ran the whole way to the great doors, and opened it. He felt the cold wind that was outside, he began moving down the steps toward the forest only to be stopped by what was in front of him.

His love was fighting the demon that hunted their people for over two decades. Then he felt the power of his love, it was dark and cold, the only power that can destroy the demon.

Than a shout was heard **"Asher" **said his love with his dark powerful voice.

The battle

Harry was waiting for Asher then when he felt the cold wind run over him.

"**I'm here my lord" **said Asher.

"**When you see that I have Voldemort under the spell of blindness I want you and your followers to transport us into**** your realm". **

"**Yes my lord" said the Dementor. **With that he flew into the sky only to stand by for the right moment.

Harry faced Voldemort "Are you ready snake face?"

"How dare you, you half-blood"

"Look who's taking"

"Why you "_**Avada Kedavra"**_, green light came out from Voldemort's wand towards Harry but, the he dodged it.

Harry raised his wand and shouted "_**Protego" **_and Voldemort dodged it. "_**Expelliarmus" **_shouted Harry

"_**Avada Kedavra" **_shouted Voldemort, harry dodged it.

"_**Stupefy**__**" **_shouted harry and the spell hit Voldemort on the shoulder, "_**Expelliarmus"**_ with that Voldemort's wand went flying right into Harry hand.

That's when the cold wind began to awake around them.

Theen light appeared around Harry and Voldemort, then the feeling of moving time came upon the two warriors.

Suddenly everything stopped, both of them stood facing each other again, but now harry had both his wand and Voldemort's.

"Where am I" said Voldemort looking around the new place he was in, every where he look was seeing the colors that weren't colors' neither gray, black, nor blue.

"I bid you a welcome to the Dementor's realm" he said in the dark powerful voice.

"**Asher, hold him" **said harry to the leader of the Dementor's.

"**Right on it, my lord" **said Asher.

Asher and two other Dementors went over Voldemort and held him still and by force they brought him to his knees.

"What are you doing Potter?" 

"I am going to kill you, thats what I'm going to do" said harry evilly.

"But…"

"Now you must pay for your crimes"

"No!"screamed Voldemort.

Harry moved in front of the dark lord and spoke in his Dementor voice.

"**May death find you, and give you pain for eternity, every scream and sorrow you may suffer, and the death of people you caused throughout eternity". **With that every Dementor was upon Voldemort eating him for the deaths he committed against the Wizarding world.

Suddenly Voldemort burst into dust, only leaving Harry and his Dementors. As soon the dust disappeared a feeling that he had been watched came upon him, he looked around only to find him in the same place where he was.

Before he was in Dementor realm, he was in front of the forbidden forest chaos was around him, Death-Eaters against Aurors stood waiting for what was going to happen.

A cry of anguish and a cry of joy was heard all over the forest

The Death-Eaters fell to their knees in pain and grabbed the robe sleeve to see their forearm without the dark mark on them, some of them stood there crying in joy, others laughing, but the most amazing thing of all was that there was light in their eyes.

The Aurors stood there pointing their wand to the ground, and waiting for something dark to happen.

They all saw the battle against the- boy- who- lived and the Dark Lord, who had won in dark power. The power of Dementors, and by the laws of magic, if one person had that kind of power it would lead to a one way ticket to Azkaban.

Even if that person was THE – BOY –WHO –WON __


	2. the accusation

Story mine, characters not only the Lillian.

**The dark lord of the dementors.**** Chapter one; the accusation. **

Finally the war was over, Lord Voldemort was finally dead, Harry was dead tired, and he fell to his knees to catch his breath. Finally his nightmare was over know he could enjoy his life and mate and his little angel he has in his womb, his angel gave him the strength to kill the monster that haunted his dreams. With that he fell into a deep dream. He never noticed the dark aura that was around him.

Far away people looked at the horror of the power that harry used against Lord Voldemort. The order of the phoenix stood there with fear in their eyes looking at the so called next dark lord, but they had it all wrong.

"We should do something about Harry" said Minerva to her order of the Phoenix.

"What?" said one of the Phoenix.

"I don't know yet" said the leader to them in a scared voice.

"First things first, what are his powers?" said Ginny to them all.

"His powers are the one of a Necromancer, and he can control all the Dementors" said the know it all Hermione said to them all.

Every one turned to look at the consort of Harry, Draco stood there shivering from fear of what was going to happen for his mate and husband.

"What are you planning Minerva" said Draco to her coldly.

"We are trying to think of what are we going to do about the new dark lord" she said to him.

Draco's eyes flashed to ebony for those words.

"He didn't do anything, accept he killed that Demon for you people" He said back to the order of the Phoenix.

"That doesn't count; he's turning dark "she threw back harshly.

"If he's turning dark, so am I" he said angry to her, suddenly he felt the hair on his neck standing up, he felt the curse that it thrown to him and it hit him straight in the chest and suddenly everything went black. The last thing he heard was _**Imperio, **_forget about your husband, he cheated on you he's turning dark" she said.

As soon I heard those words my heart broke into a million pieces, his blood went cold.

"How could he?" he said to himself.

He opened the link that he has between him and Harry and broke the bounding link between them.

As soon as he broke the link a black void took the place which was his mates place.

Suddenly an anguish scream broke free from his mate.

"It's done, I'm no longer the mate of the dark lord, Minerva" said Draco back to the order of the Phoenix.

Harry felt something wrong, very wrong he couldn't feel Draco, it's like something bad happened and he couldn't bare the thought he screamed his aguish of losing his beloved and the father of his angel.

He felt something wrong again but the thing is that he couldn't now what is it. The good thing was that he destroyed Lord Voldemort, and by the love he has for Draco he gave him the most beautiful thing in the whole world, a child, I'm a month pregnant, and still Draco needs to know about this news.

"Now that the bound is broken, what are we going to do?" said Draco with a cold voice to them.

"First we must find the ministry, then tell them about the dark powers of harry, his face turned dark" said Hermione professionally to them and finally looked at Draco only to find him very pale, and his silver eyes are turning black, the reason she didn't know!

Minerva tried to find the minster and four Aurors and bring them there, with that said Minerva disappeared to find the so said people.

Hermione looked again in the scene before her a lot of dead bodies, bodies of DeathEaters, Innocents, students, Aurors, creatures, animals and much more.

After 30 min Minerva came back with the ministry's help.

"Shell we go" said Minerva back to them.

With that they began walking down the hill towards the so called new dark lord also known as Harry Malfoy nee Potter, but now as the bounding was broken his is but harry potter.

He closed his eyes for moment than he felt it a dark aura behind him, he turned and found everyone from the Order of the Phoenix and his beloved, with their wands turned towards him, he felt that they were all under a dark spell, but the bad news is that none of them knew that they are under it, it's the _**Luce Nera, Black Light**_

There's only one question; who had cast the spell?__


	3. the betrayal

**Important can someone be my beta reader thanks**

Chapter two: the betrayal.

Harry turned and looked in the eyes of Minerva and then towards his consort, what he saw made him step back, his beloved's eyes were cold Grey, no love shinning in them, only a dead feeling.

"Minerva, Draco what's going on?" he said to them fearfully.

"It's not your damn business!" said Draco to him, after he gave him a round house kick, right into his jaw.

With that powerful kick, harry was thrown back into the hard ground, he moved his hand to protect his stomach from the impact of the ground.

"How could you, cheating on me, I gave you everything that I have"

"I didn't cheat, Draco, I never did"

"Who told you the lie?"

"It's none of your business, who told me!"

"please listen to reason, I never cheated on you, how could I a mere half human, and you a half Veela and vampire, and what happened to the bound, I felt empty, cold and alone, please talk to me, my love" said harry brokenly

"I want an answer, harry and I want it now" said Draco to him angry.

"What answer do you seek, my love" said harry to him gently

"Someone told me that you cheated on me" said Draco darkly.

"I would never cheat on you, you know that" said harry to Draco

They stared into each other eyes so hard you can taste the tension coming out of each other. None of them was going to back down from each other. Finally Draco broke the tension with a low thought

"Well, look at you, are you turning dark are you?" Draco said in an evil smile

"What are you out of your mind Draco; I would never turn dark on you"

"Don't tell me that I'm losing my mind, you piece of shit" said Draco to him, with those words harry backed away from Draco, a shiver ran down from his spine.

As Draco said those words, harry looked in his eyes and found a dead look in them and by that look he knew that Draco wasn't going to trust him anymore, and by that look something broke in his heart, the wall that Draco broke down with his love came back up protecting his heart and the little angel in his womb.

"So harry we are here with the conclusion that you are Turing dark on us, and here with us we have the minster of magic to condemn you to Azkaban for using the dark magic, and by that you are going to spend 15 years in Azkaban" said Draco as he finished the sound of thunder was heard and four Auror and the minister of magic appeared in front of them.

"So here in my hand I have the reports that Lord Harry Potter Malfoy is accused by turning dark" said the minster straight into the fearful eyes of Harry, "by the power of magic you are condemned to Azkaban for 15 years of your life, oh, and we have the permission to send you without a trail" said one of the Auror.

"Why are you doing this?" said Harry to the cold hearted Draco.

"Because you are turning evil" said Draco

"How can you believe them, after the things we have gone through to get the bound, why can't you trust me?" said harry softly to Draco

"Trust you as if, you four take him out of my sight" said Draco with a growl.

The four men took Harry in their arms as they took him "Take him to the most highly secured cell and leave him there" said the Minister to the four men.

As they took him to the cell the sound of thunder was heard and the spell that Draco was under broke, he came into his senses, by that his hair almost turned jet black, even his nails, the last thought was "my god what did I do, please forgive me my love, my sweet, my Harry" with that he fell to his knees and cried endlessly.

Azkaban

In the highly secured section of Azkaban a new prisoner was brought in the cell, by the four Auror's, the men drew him to the middle of the cell and left him there, unknown to them the prisoner was shivering with cold.

Harry, the prisoner, moved towards a corner and stood there and sat down on the cold and dirty floor, both of his arms were around his belly to protect the baby from the cold, and to keep himself as warm as possible. And then he felt the cold feeling of the Dementors, but now they can do him harm because he was their Lord.

One of the Dementors arrived "**what happened my lord?" **said the Dementor.

"**The ministry and the order thinks that I'm turning into another Dark Lord" **said harry brokenly to the Dementor.

The Dementor snared at that "**you my lord, a Dark Lord? Impossible!" **

"**Is everything all right with the child" **he said

"**Yes, she's fine, but I'm not" **

"**How come?" **

"**Draco my love, thinks I cheated on him and told me that I'm turning dark too" **

"**But that's wrong reasoning my lord" **

"**I know, but I looked into his eyes and found them blue instead of grey" **

"**If I may My Lord, I think he was under the spell Imperio" **

"**The strange thing is that his blonde hair is turning jet black" **

"**That's because someone messed with your bond link" **

"**Messed with our link?" **

"**Yes, someone cast a spell on your mate to break his link with you" **

"**Do you know who?" **

"**No, but I will tell the others to look out for anything like that" **

"**And if you find something either big or small can you tell me, my friend" **

"**Yes my lord" **

With that the Dementor went away only leaving harry in the corner of the cold cell in Azkaban.

Harry went to lie down on the small bed in the cell and closed his eyes.

Hours went by and harry woke up and looked at the wall and shivered, fungi on the wall, water running down, ants, rats and cockroaches were running around the cell, and that was the last straw.

Raw magic was coming out of him, his cell wall was shaking from the magic that was running out of him, harry looked around the cell and found his cell clean and with furniture, he was looking into a wide flat. He got up from the bed and began walking around the new magic made flat, he went into the kitchen and touched the black marble counter, he could relax now everything was clean and new, and had no worry to give birth in that dirty place, now he had the best

He was now is looking forward to the birth of his angel in eight months.

Little did he know that someone is planning his downfall.

_The battle field._

Someone stood in the middle, waiting or thinking of madness

That someone had red hair and blue eyes; if you had seen the eyes you would have seen crazy eyes filled with madness.

"You are going to be mine, my Draco one way or another, mark my words"

With the person disappeared with a flash of darkness

What's going to happen to our favorite couple? .


	4. the dark planning of draco

Thanks to Zoë to help me write this story.

And sorry for the new chapters I rewrite the first chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter three: the dark planning of Draco.

The battle field.

Draco p.o.v

Draco stood there on the hard ground of the battle crying like a new born baby and looking the hard ground under his knees.

"Why" he shouted to the sky and moon.

"What happened to him, someone tell me"

But no one told him, all of them looked away from him, all had a guilty face on, but one did not, that one had an evil smile on her face.

"We did what was best for you, we sent that dark lord back were his belongs" she said to him with an evil grin.

"How could you"

"I wasn't the one who sent him to Azkaban" she said back to him.

With that Draco went crazy as he heard her answer, his body was changing into his other half ; long jet black hair, hands into claws, eyes of a cat, teeth with fangs, lips dark as his hair, And he growled "Mark my words, if something happens to my love, I will hunt you down and kill you all"

"I'm waiting to see that threat happen, my Draco" she challenged him

He bear his fangs to her "Do not make me repeat my words, Weasley" in a growl like voice.

"And I'm not your Draco, I'm already owned by someone and that someone is the one you people sent to Azkaban" he said

"What's going to happen to Harry" he looked into their eyes and they broke contact fast but one of them answered.

"His going to rot in hell, my love" said the madness of the Weasley whore.

he couldn't take her bad mouthing anymore, he sprinted fast and chocked her "listen well you whore, one more dirty or evil thought on my beloved and I swear on this day I will kill you" with that the weasley moved back only to trip on the end of her robs and fell down hard on her posterior, she scrambled away from him.

He looked at them in turns "I have never been so betrayed by all of you, you of all people should know what a dark lord feels like, plus to that you sent an innocent man to Azkaban" with that Draco walked away and disappeared into the way of his two-halves, lighting came down from the skies and he walked into them to make his way to his parents manor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Malfoy-Snape-Black manor.

Draco appeared in front of his childhood home, he opened the great door of the manor, he sensed his parents and found in their bedroom, he shadow walked to their room and knocked and the door opened, his father stood by the door, his father took note of the appearance of his son.

"What happened my Son" as soon those words were out of his mouth he had full arms of a crying son.

He held him tight and moved back into the room, as he made a step Draco gave a cry of anguish he felt the presence of his mates.

"What happened my Lucius" said a light female voice beside him.

"I don't know Narcissa"

"You better move him to the bed" said a dark seductive voice on the other side.

Lucius brought Draco closer to him and moved them to the bed, he place Draco on the bed and sat beside him. After a moments passed he lied down beside his son, and felt his mate settle beside him and their son.

Severus, Lucius and Narcissa felt on peaceful sleep, only leaving Draco in the most darkest of nightmares, the nightmare was filled with the dark things and words he throw at harry, and with that hw woke up screaming from it, he stood up sitting on the bed, and awake between the warmth of his parents.

"What happen" said his mother.

"Someone put me under a spell, told me to break the bound with Harry, plus to that they sent him to Azkaban" said Draco brokenly to his mother.

His mother gasped, her eyes bright were now are dull, and had as disbelieved face.

"How come?"

"They think that harry is another Dark Lord"

"Why do they think that?"

"Because of his powers, he can control the Dementors"

"But that is unreasonable, that power it is not dark but Grey"

"So what's going to happen to Harry now?" said his mother gently to him.

"The ministry and the order decided that harry needs to spend 15 years in Azkaban, because he practiced the power of the Dementors" said Draco in a voice filled with anger.

"So what's going to happen to you?"

"I'm turning dark as you can see; because once the bound is broken unwillingly, that person that broke the bound turn into the other self" he said hopelessly

"Come my Draco, it's late in the night, come and sleep in warmth"

"And with that he put his head on the pillow and said "In 15 years I'm going to come for you, my Love, and with that we will kill the weasley whore and take over

both the Ministry and Hogwarts."

"And we will come with you" said Severus, Lucius and Narcissa in their sleepy voice to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8 months later

Four robbed figures stood in shadows seeing the desolation that was consuming the magical world, Draco felt it something evil was coming this way, and yet he doesn't not when, he looked at his companions and "Once the 15 years of hell are over I'm going to get my love Harry, are you with me" he said gently to them

"Yes, Draco we will follow you to the end of the world to make you happy again" said the soothing voice of his mother.

The four figures gave one last look to the grave like scene before them and walked away in the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

15 years later in Azkaban.

Four figures stood at the entrance to the Azkaban "You Severus stand guard for the front door"

"Yes, Draco has you wish" said the seductive, deep voice of Severus.

With that the remaining three walked into Azkaban, heading toward the highly secured section of Azkaban, but they found things that shouldn't be there.

A mini mall, small shops of everything you can imagine, it like you are in a small town village.

A Dementor appeared and spoke "**State your business creature of the night**"

"Can you speak in English" said the gentile voice to him

"He said state your business creature of the night" said a young girl from behind them, the three figures turned towards the girl.

"Who are you" said Draco to her

"Chaos" laid the girl.

"That an unusual name for a young lady" said Lucius to her

"Me a Lady! Yeah right" she said back to them.

"Nightmare told you a question we need a answer, state your business"

"We are looking for the highly secured section cell"

"You are in it"

"Then can you help as to find the person we love"

"Yes, who is that person?"

"Lord Harry Malfoy Potter" as he said that the girl moved away from them.

In scared voice she said "Why are you looking for him"

"Because his sentence is finished and we are here to take him back home" said Lucius to her.

"Can you take as to him, please" said Narcissa to her.

Draco took in the appearance of this young girl, she has grey and emeralds eyes, with a fashionable reading glasses which were on the tips of her small nose her lips are small and full with a ruby color lipstick, hair dark as the night, she was wearing a ivory corset top. Hipster baggy red jeans and red jean jacket with a combo black boots, but something about the girl was familiar.

"Who are you" said again Draco to her.

"That not my answer to tell" with that she began walking forward, after like 10 min they stood in front of a flat.

The girl griped the door handle and opened the door and pushed it open, she step away to let them in, as they were stepping in the girl shouted "PA"

A man with long jet black hair came out from a door to the left.

"Lilly, where were you, I was getting……." He didn't finished the sentence because he was looking at the three people behind his daughter

"Draco" said Harry in a voice filled with love and happiness.

"Harry" said Draco in a voice filled with love and that's when the bound came upon each other sending them into the oblivion because of the bound force to make the connection with each other.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Notes of this chapter

Pa is another word of father.

And Severus Narcissa and Lucius are a threesome

Thank to my friend zoeh


	5. the birth

Chapter four: the birth.

Harry P.O.V

Nine months passed so fast for harry, between checking the baby every month by the Dementors midwife and sometimes reading a book in the Dementor language.

He was standing in his kitchen when suddenly a strong pain in his abdominal sent him to the floor, and that when he felt a strong wetness between his legs, he noticed that his water broke.

He was scared to death and screamed for his midwife **"MIDNIGHT!"**

Out of know where a blue figure of a Dementor appeared.

"**What's wrong my lord?"**

"**My water broke!"**

"**Don't worry, take a deep breath and relax" **

As he relaxed a contraction hit him hard and made him cry out loud from the pain.

"**Here my Lord, sit" **said Midnight

A birth chair appeared behind him, he sat down and brought up his legs on the stands, and Midnight parted his thighs to have a look at his birth cannel, it was wide enough to give birth.

"**My lord, as the next contractions comes, push with all your might" **she said gently to him.

As soon as Midnight finished speaking a contraction hit him, he pushed as hard as he could and while pushing he was screaming his lungs out, the pressure between his legs lessened, and that's when he heard the soft cry of the new born; his child.

"**My lord you have a daughter" **said Midnight gently to him.

Midnight came to him with a small pink cloth wrapped around his small daughter, and then she placed his daughter in his arms.

"**She's so small." **hesaid to her

"**What are you going to name her?" **

"**Lillian Narcissa Malfoy potter" **

A bottle of formula appeared in his hands

"**She's hungry" **

Harry placed the bottle on her little lips, and she began drinking, making small noises of suckling the bottle nipple, time went by and the bottle was finished.

"**You must now change her position to your shoulder to help her burp and then giver her some lukewarm water" said midnight to him **

He changed her position and burped her, after that his daughter settled on his shoulders and fell asleep.

A cot appeared next to the chair, he placed her in the cot, once he placed he fell back on the chair and fell asleep.

Little did he know that every Dementor in Azkaban came to visit the new member of their family Lillian Malfoy potter: the daughter of the Lord.

**********************************************************************

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all like this chapter. **


	6. Fifteen years later: Harry POV

Sorry for the long wait here number 5.

****************************************************

Chapter five: fifteen years later harry P.O.V

Times goes by when you have a very active daughter to bring up properly. Every time he looks at her he see his husband and mate, neither a Veela nor a vampire, but both in her fifteen year old body of hers.

Right now she is in her room playing with her last year birthday present an magical electrical guitar, right now she's playing paranoid of the group Black Sabbath, he loves hear her playing the guitar.

Right now he was serving dinner, he grabbed two plates of lasagna and placed them on the table

"**Lilly"**

"**Yeah father" **

"**Dinner is ready" **as soon he said it Lilly appeared in front of him, the first thing he notice were her grey and emeralds with a fashionable reading glass, she was wearing an ivory corset, a hipster red baggy jeans and a red jean jacket, she has a small nose, full lips with a ruby lipstick.

"**Ready father" **

"**Take a seat" **

With that both daughter and father began eating there warm lasagna.

When they finished eating they stood there on their chairs still tasting the taste of the lasagna that they eat.

"**Father, may I go out looking around"**

"**ok, don't be late, and be careful" **he said to her, with that both got up and cleared the table, Lilly began making her way towards the door when her father said "I will be in the library, if you don't find me"

"Ok, father" said Lilly with that she gave him her wicked smile.

As Harry saw her smile, he felt goose bumps running down his spine, his daughter has the same smile of his husband Draco, with that the door closed, than harry went into the library.

The library was big and wide, shelves that goes up to the ceiling with books and other materials, in one corner stood a ire place burning hot and warm for the room on the other side was a comfortable couch. Harry went in front the bookcase and grabbed a book. Once in hand he went to the couch sat down and began reading, he was so into the book that he didn't saw the time pass, once he check his arm clock only to find it after midnight pass, he began to worry his daughter didn't returned yet.

Few minutes later he heard her shout "Pa" he stood up from the cough and went straight to the door, he opened the door and got out into the corridor.

"Lilly, where have you been, I was getting………." He didn't finish the question because he was looking at the people that stood behind his daughter. The four persons he almost every day of this last fifteen years wanted to see again, that when he caught the sight of silver and black eyes of his husband, and sensed something dark coming out of him. And that's when it clicked him, I'm seeing a broken bound and mate he thought to himself, but nothing to worry I'm going to bring my Draco back he thought.

"Draco" said Harry in a voice filled with love and happiness, that's wene he felt his connection to the bound awake again.

"Harry" said Draco in the same tone of his beautiful husband, and with that the bound is awake again and strong only to sand both party into the oblivion to make the connection again.


	7. meeting the grandparents

Chapter six: meeting the grandparents.

"Pa" said Lilly to her unconscious father.

"Draco" said Lucius, Narcissa and Severus to their unconscious son in a worried voice.

All three of them never saw Lilly move and grabbed her long ivory dagger that was pointing at their throat.

"Tell me, now what happened to my father or you die on the spot" said Lilly in furious voice to them.

"We are not going to tell anything before you bring down that dangerous weapon, you can get hurt you know"

"I know" with that she brought the dagger down and looked into the man that had the most black eyes in the world.

"Tell me what happened to my father, I'm starting to get scared" said Lilly in her tearful voice, and some tears were running down her cheeks.

"You poor thing" said Narcissa to her, she moved towards Lilly and brought her in to her warm arms, and stroked her hair.

"Listen well sweetly, your father is the bound mate of a half vampire and half Veela" said Narcissa slowly to her.

"A bound mate, my father, that's WOW" said Lilly to herself softly.

"So why they are unconscious than?" said Lilly to Narcissa.

"Because someone very evil cased a spell on my son to break the bound, he broke it because someone told him that your father was unfaithful to him" she said softly and sadly.

"But that bullshit, he came he listened to them than to my father, but why separate a bound mate from each other" said Lilly angry.

"But know is everything ok right" she said to her.

Lilly moved from the warm hug to look more closely to the three people in the room.

"Sorry to tell you this, but who are you?" said Lilly with curiosity to them.

"Well, my name is Narcissa Malfoy Snape, than man with long white hair id my husband Lucius Malfoy Snape and the one with black hair is our bound mate Severus Malfoy Snape, that young man over there is our son Draco Malfoy Potter, he is your sire, and we are your grandparents."

"WOW, it's a lot to get in" said Lilly to herself.

She looked at her PA and the new father "we need to placed them somewhere comfortable"

"Yes, where your father room" with that both Severus and Lucius grabbed one of the unconscious men on the floor.

"Please lead the way" said Severus to her.

"Follow me than" with that they began walking down the corridor and then came in front of a black silver door, once the door was opened they came in. the room was vast in warm colors red, gold, green and silver, in one corner stood a small bookcase filled with photos, small hand craft thing and some drawing, in other corner stood a fireplace, in other corner stood a queen size bed both Lucius and Severus placed the sleeping men on the bed.

"Can you once we are out of the room place wards around this room" sais Severus to Lilly.

"Yes, why" said Lilly curiously to him.

"Because once they wake up, they are not going to be your father or our son, but the creature that they have in their bodies, they only came out when their mates were away from each other sight of a long time, so they need to rebound, mate again to bring back the connection the lost" said Narcissa softy to her granddaughter.

"But are you sure that my dad is going to be ok" said Lilly to the three of them.

"Yes, his in a good hands" said Narcissa to her.

"Ok then" with that the four of them moved out of the room, and Lilly warded the room.

"What now" she said.

"We wait and see" said Narcissa as soon she said that a great power was felt.

"Oh they are awake" said Narcissa happily.

"Awake" said Lilly questionably to her grandmother.

"Yes, as we told you before their creature are awake" she said to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well their creature power took over their bodies and know are mating to rebound again with each other mind, heart and soul"

"So let me get this straight, so my father right now is not himself but the mate of a half Veela and Vampire" said Lilly to her.

"Yes" said Narcissa to her softly.

Suddenly a wild roar was heard and everything was shaking from the power that was coming out of the bedroom.

"Are they going to be alright" said Lilly in a scared voice.

"Yes both are in good hands because their creature won't let anything bad happen to their bodies and humane minds" said Lucius to her.

"Ok I can relax" said Lilly to her grandparents

For the readers

Sorry for late updating, I update chapter 5 6.

This story is long about 11 chapters

Posted 6, written on paper 8 right now I'm in the middle of the chapter 9

Only two more chapter of the conclusion of this story.


	8. the assassination of ginny weasley

Warning: in this chapter their going to be bad language and a character is going to die in horrible way. So if you don't like it don't read it.

*************************

Chapter Seven: The Assassination of Ginny Weasley

In Harry bedroom.

The two bounds mate were beginning to wake, power was coming out from the both of them.

Draco grabbed harry be the waist and dragged him close to his chest, nuzzled his neck, and breathed in his scent, than purred out his pleasure of having his mate back in his arms again after so long period without the contact of each other.

A growl like sound came out from Harry.

"What are you doing here" said the bound mate that has Harry.

"I come to get you out from here" said the bound mate that has Draco.

"How funny the last time I saw you, you said that I'm a cheater: said Harry in a broken voice to him.

"My love, I was under a Dark spell to broke our soul bound" said Draco to him.

"Who cursed you, my sweet" said Harry in Dangerous Voice to him.

"Minerva and she used the spell _Imperio_ on me to break the bound" said Draco sadly to Harry.

"Why" said angrily harry after hearing those words.

"Because she wanted to break the bound and to have you out of strength to get you to Azkaban" said Draco in a voice full of menace.

"Why she did that, I thought ……" with that started to cry tears running down his pale cheeks.

"Because she began fearing your powers of controlling the Dementors" he said to Harry.

"She thought that the power is dark and so she told the ministry to take you in"

"She thought that I'm evil?" said harry broken to his mate, and with that harry dragged himself into the warm arms of his mate.

As soon Draco saw harry come towards him, he opened his arms and huge and cuddled his crying mate.

"Hush now, I'm here, you are save again, my love" said Draco lovely to him.

"Why you and your parents are are here"

"We came here to get you and our daughter out from this hell"

"You can't get as out from here, because this is our home" said Harry sadly to him.

"Then I stay with you and our daughter" said Draco sweetly to him.

"Once here, what are you going to do?"

"My parents and I were going to take you out and we are going overtake ministry, Hogwarts and finally destroy Ginny weasley.

"I get the part of the ministry and Hogwarts, but why Ginny" said Harry in a curious voice.

"Because she wants me in a carnal certain way" said Draco softly to him.

A loud roar was heard and the Dementor powers were coming out from his mate.

"Over my dead body" said Harry with the voice as cold as ice.

"**Asher, Dusk I command you in my sight"**

The room turned cold because two Dementors appeared in front of their lord and dropped to their knees in front of him.

"**You called us, my lord" **

"**Yes, I want you to bring me Ginny weasley" **

"**As my lord command" **and with that the Dementors appeared away to bring the Ginny in front of their lord

"What are you doing Harry" said Draco in a quavering voice.

"Wait and see" as soon he said it the Dementors appeared with a struggling Ginny between them.

Ginny looked around the room and found the man of her dreams but beside him stood his whore.

She tried to move, and found out she couldn't.

She looked at the whore and spoke evilly to him "Get away from him you faggot"

Once she finished the treat, that when she felt the coldness filling her from the inside.

A dark growl came bursting out from Draco "Don't speak to my mate that way, you whore" said Draco with the voice of his creature.

"Get away from him; he has you under his spell again my Draco"

"He does not! How many times, do I have to tell you that my Harry is my soul mate?"

But you are wrong I am, get away from that …………. She didn't finish her treat because she dropped death between the two Dementors.

"**well Ginny now you know the price for messing with my soul bound, never try to take the dominate mate away from the submissive, because hell will come after you, sweet Ginny" **

"Wow my sweet never thought you had it in you, you where perfect my sweet"

"I know" said Harry lovely to him.

"**Asher, Dusk take the whore from where you found her, will you" **said harry in his dark voice.

Once the Dementors grabbed the death body of Ginny weasley they disappeared with her.

Harry didn't had time to turn because Draco was on him kissing him deeply and passionately like there's no tomorrow, harry felt hands moving in his hair to bring him more closely to his mate, they didn't saw the bed and both fell on it still kissing and that's when the thing started to get more hot than ever.


	9. the bounding

I don't own anything but they belong to J K Rowling, I own the plot.

This chapter contains slash male on male, if you don't like don't read it.

And it is rated very mature.

"_Italics" creature speaking_

* * *

Chapter eight: the bounding

Once they fell on the bed, both their hand began moving on each other, again to feel each body beside each other again. Both kissed hard and rough, both had to stop to breath, both looked at each other.

"Missed you" both said

They kissed again turning around on the bed, Harry on his back Draco on top of him, both grabbed each other shirt and tore it apart, bare chest with each other. Draco moved his kisses towards Harry jaws, than softly on his neck, then bitten softly on the neck then moved to the intersection between neck and shoulder, by that Harry moaned "Draco" said Harry in a voice rough with lust and love.

Draco nuzzled his neck and then moved towards Harry chest, he found a nipple and breath on a hot breath, than took the soft nipple in his mouth and played with it, he sucked it, bite it and played it and with that the nipple became hard, and with that he left it along and went for the other one doing the same thing.

Beneath him, his Harry was trashing his head on the pillow that's when he felt both their erection where pushing each other.

"Draco please" said Harry breathlessly to Draco.

"Patience Harry" said Draco lovely to him, once he pulled away from Harry nipple to move down towards Harry navel hair, he nuzzled and rubbed his nose in the short hair than brought his mouth to lick Harry belly button.

Both their trousers were becoming uncomfortable, both their erection were hard and heavy to unleash the pleasure inside on each other.

Draco brought down both his and Harry pants with the underwear with it, both stood naked as the day they were born, both could take the pleasure was building because their erection was rubbing each other. Harry grabbed Draco black – blonde hair and brought their mouth together to kiss each other senseless, that's when their creatures inside took control

"_Do you want me, Draco" _said Harry in rough lusted voice not of his own_. _

"_Merlin YES, my love, my Harry" _said the creature in Draco in the some tone of his love.

"_Then come and get me, my love" _said Harry softly to him.

"_With pleasure" _with that said Draco pounced on Harry and bitted his neck to draw small amount of his love blood and licked the bite clean, they kissed and rolled on the bed both laughing like some fourteen years old kids.

"_Draco I can't take any more, I'm coming" _said Harry desperately to his love.

"_We don't want that love, don't we" _said Draco softly

"_No, but take me, I'm lost without you" _said Harry

As soon Harry said that Draco moved on Harry body, first kissed on the mouth, neck, chest than belly button and that went the things began to get hot because I found the nest of trimmed public hair that held the most treasured thing in his whole world, he brought his mouth on the head of the erection and gave it a soft lick.

With that his Harry moaned so loudly that his body shocked from that small lick of pleasure, Harry felt warm heaven surrounding him, Draco sucked hard and deep through him with that Harry screamed from the pleasure that Draco was giving him, he couldn't take it anymore he came into his Draco mouth, Draco swallowed every drop that Harry had given him, but still Harry was hard as a rock.

Draco brought his hands on Harry hips and turned Harry on his stomach, once on his stomach Harry felt the trail of soft kisses from his neck to his lower back.

"Beautiful, my Harry" said Draco breathless to him.

"No you are my Sweet" said Harry to him, but Draco didn't liked the answer and bit him on one of the bottom cheek.

"Oh my Draco you are so rough!!" said Harry with sexed up voice.

Draco couldn't wait anymore he wanted slow and soft but now he wanted fast and rough, he moved his hand on Harry bottom and spread the bottom cheek to that the hole was visible, once visible he brought down his lips and lick Harry hole, Harry moaned loudly and brought up his bottom so Draco can have better access to his hole.

Harry had enough of the foreplay "Draco for the love of Merlin TAKE ME" said Harry desperately.

With that Draco spelled his erection with the lubricant and so Harry hole, with that he pushed his erection into Harry hole, both screamed in pleasure one for begin filled again and the other was in his save heaven.

Draco pushed in and Harry pushed back to have better friction, both were moaning their pleasure to each other, they felt their magic connecting again, felt the love for each other surrounding them, they smelt their pleasure mixing with their natural scent.

Both felt their pleasure increasing, both were pushing even hard than before and their climax was building faster than before, Draco nuzzled Harry neck and breath "Harry" Harry did the same "Draco" and with that both come hard, Draco came in harry, Harry on the sheets. A powerful surge of power come out from them from their release, Draco pulled back and turned Harry on his back, he looked into those emeralds eyes and kissed him softly and with that they cuddled together and after a few minutes later both felled into a deep sleep.

Once asleep on Harry lower belly was glowing with blue light from within him and few second later was gone.

Far deep in Azkaban the Dementors were alive again, their lord was back, mated, satisfied, happy and carrying the lord second child


	10. the hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters one and plot, anything else belongs to J. K. Rowling

Fonts in this chapter

"**The daily prophet" **is when some of characters are reading the prophet newspaper

Chapter nine: the Hunting begins.

[Hogwarts]

Far away from Azkaban, an old woman was sitting behind her desk in her office reading the daily prophet.

**T****he headline was Ginerva Weasley was found dead in her apartment, the cause looks like the kiss of Dementor so far no evidences were found, some say she was murdered, some sat suicide but most of all a dark lord is rising**

with that Minerva finished reading that when she felt a dark sensation leaving her in doubt and scared for her life, remembering her dark deed she done to her favorite student. She didn't believe in him, only turned her back on him and now his after her and those who betrayed him.

Maybe his mate is with him and maybe again told him about his stalker that was after him, so that why Miss Weasley is dead.

"Now, the only thing I need to do is to wait and see what going to happen" she said to her empty office. 

[In teacher quarters]

The sound of a falling cup of tea hit the floor was heard all over the quarters, a man rushed in the room.

"What wrong Hermione" said the man with a flaming red hair.

"It's Ginny, Ron she is dead, someone killed her" said Hermione

"That is not true at all, tell me you are joking" said Ron to her in anguish.

"No Ron it's on the prophet" said Hermione, hands him the newspaper. Ron began reading **the headline was Ginerva Weasley was found dead in her apartment, the cause looks like the kiss of Dementor so far no evidences were found, some say she was murdered, some sat suicide but most of all a dark lord is rising**. Once finished he fell into a chair.

"Ginny what did you do?" he said softly to himself.

That when a shiver of cold come upon on them both and took away that negative feeling that they were fight for the last fifteen years was gone.

"Finally it is gone" said softly Hermione to herself.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Ron to her

"About what my love" she said

"About the things we did about fifteen years ago" he said worried

"You think Harry is going to come after as with Draco" said Hermione

"Yes and I think his more powerful than before"

"There only one thing we must do"

"What"

"We wait" she said scared for her and her small family.

[Minister of magic office]

Minister of magic pushed away the daily prophet and placed it on the desk, a shiver went through him as he finished reading the headline of today newspaper.

"I can feel it" said the Minister

"What do you feel" said his secretary

"Someone of grate power want it retribution toward the unkind people" sais the Minister.

"Who"

"That's the problem I don't ………." He never finished his sentences because two Dementors appeared beside him.

"Yes, minister who is this powerful person" said a very cold voice to him

And there stood the innocent man he condemned to Azkaban for fifteen years; he looked into those emerald eyes only to find the fire of justices.

"Well minister long time no see" said the man darkly to him

And with that the Minister felt the room temperature drop dramatically.


	11. retribution

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot and one of the character but everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.

"**Dementor talk and dark creature language" **

"_**Vampire/Veela taking" Draco in his creature mode**_

Chapter ten: retribution

Later next day in Azkaban: in the kitchen

Lilly was preparing breakfast for her grandparents and parents, she placed the plates in front of theme and sat down, once finished eating the daily prophet appeared on the table, Lucius grabbed the paper and began scanning the headline, after a while a dark laugh came out from his mouth.

"Looks like the Weaslette whore was killed" said Lucius to them.

"Really" both said Narcissa and Severus, both had a happy twinkle in their eyes.

"Who is the Weaslette whore" said Lilly to them.

"Well the Weasley whore is Ginny Weasley, she had this obsession that Draco was her soul mate and she was the one that cursed everyone to hate your father Harry" said Severus softly to her.

"Then thanks to the one who killed her" said Lilly evilly to them.

"So what are we………." She didn't finish the sentences because two powerful entities come out from her father bedroom, and were making their way towards the kitchen.

The kitchen doors open and two powerful men came into the room, Lilly was incanted of the sheer beauty of her two fathers.

"_**Come here Daughter**_" said the dark voice of Draco.

She couldn't resist going to him, she went and was embraced by his arms, the warmth of his powers, his strength, and most of all his Love.

"There's breakfast ready on the table for you and Daddy" said Lilly once breaking the hug.

"Naturally my sweet daughter" said Draco taking his place on the table near his parents.

"So Draco what did you do last night" said Narcissa with a grin on her lips

"Me nothing" he said trying not to smile

"Well than take a look" said his father giving him the prophet

Draco didn't look at the paper only passed it to his mate.

"Look what have you done, My Love"

"So what she had it coming"

"Yeah I know"

So a few minutes later everything was cleared off the table.

"So what are you doing to do?" said Lucius

"We go and pay a visit to Hogwarts, see Ron's and finally cause chaos to the Minister" said Draco to his father.

"Be careful Draco, Harry" said Narcissa to her son and mate, with that every one stood up to go to respective rooms.

Once in Harry room, Draco grabbed Harry and placed a hard kiss on his mate's lips, once finished Harry walked away and went to his closet and grabbed a long black leather cloak and change out of his pj's to s blood red shirt, black leather trousers and downed the cloak he turned towards his mate "are you ready to have our retribution from the betrayers"

"Yes, my love" said Draco softly to him once ready the appeared away.

Hogwarts

It was in the middle of the day when Minerva felt the sudden change of temperature in her office, when out of know where a cold voice spoke to her

"**Long time no see" **

Minerva stood up from her chair and looked at the two men that she didn't see over fifteen years.

"Harry, Draco" she said in shock

"How are you Minerva" said Draco with a wide grin on his lips.

"Good and you?" said Minerva gently

"I'm better now because, I have my mate with me after that hell I was put through these past fifteen years"

"_**Did you know that you people sent a month old pregnant man to hell!" **_ Said Draco in his Veela and vampire voice

"I did know, but you knew that all of us were under that damned spell of now dead Ginny Weasley" said Minerva with guilt in her voice.

"But still you should know better to believe someone like Ginny Weasley"

"I know, I'm truly sorry"

"But sorry doesn't cover the loss of years that I lost with my daughter, that's right my mate had a daughter! And I'm proud of her, even I knew her only for two days" said Draco with pride shining in his eyes.

"So did you feel the sudden change in the air lately" said Draco with a grin his lips.

"Yes I did"

"Do you know what it is about?"

"NO I don't I'm sorry"

"_**Well, an innocent man is going to have his retribution on the people he believed in" **_said Draco darkly to her.

I felt it in my bones" with that she looked into the emeralds eyes of her favourite student.

"I'm ready to take what going to happen to me" she said bravely to them.

"Well are you ready to step away from the headmistress position" said Harry to her.

"Yes as you wish" she said slowly and brokenly by the grief she was feeling for the things she done to him.

"But not right know I have things to do"

"As you wish" said Minerva to him

"One last thing, do you know where are Ron and Hermione" said Harry to her

"Yes they are in the living quarters of Hogwarts" she said to them.

With that both Harry and Draco appeared away.

Ron and Hermione quarters.

Both Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen preparing something to eat when the room temperature dropped suddenly.

"Something is wrong" she Hermione, placing down the plate on the table

"What"

"I don't know"

Suddenly a sound of thunder was heard and two men appeared right in front of them, one has blonde hair the other jet black hair.

Both Ron and Hermione moved backwards from the scare and fright.

"Ron, Hermione" said the jet black haireded men

"Harry, Draco" said Ron softly to the two men.

Bravely Hermione spoke to them "How are you, long time no see?"

"_**We are fine thank you**_" said Draco darkly to her

Hermione shivered from the tone of his voice, she was again brave enough to speak again " we are really sorry for what happen to you fifteen years ago" softly to them.

"**How sorry are you, Hermione" **said Harry in his dark Dementor voice to her.

Hermione was so frightened that had tears running down her check.

"Why the crying Mione" said harry to her

"Because I couldn't what was in from of me that day"

"She's right Harry; we both knew that something was wrong but that bloody curse was a powerful one to get out from it" said Ron helping Hermione describing that day fifteen years ago."

"I only need one thing from both of you" said harry

"What you need, we give you" said Hermione with a small smile on her lips.

"Who do you believe now; the Ministry, Minerva or me and my Mate" said harry with a shacking voice from the emotions for the answer to come

"You my friend, always you, you know we never betray you, we are after all you best friend and family don't forget it" said Ron with pride shining both in the answer and eyes.

New tears where running down Hermione check, she couldn't hold on much longer, she ran the distance and huge fiercely harry to her, both she and him where crying the loneliness they felt, the betrayal, the horror of losing each other to the never endless pit of betrayal but now everything was in its original place, their bonding of friendship of back and all of them where going to be happy.

Hermione and Harry clung with each other for support and warmth, softly Hermione begin stroking harry hair and whispers soft "sorry" to him for the thing she said to him fifteen years ago.

"What are you going to do know, once you are out of Azkaban" said Ron softly to him.

"**Throw out the minister on magic**" said Harry Darkly remembers the thing that the minister did to him.

"That should be fun, harry" said Hermione in her own evil tone of voice.

"Yes I should" with that Hermione and harry pulled away From the warmth of the huge and move to the side of their respected mates.

It was nice to see you again Harry after those long years of loneliness" said Hermione to him

"I was lonely for a few months than i had my daughter"

"You were pregnant" said Hermione shocked finding out only know

"Yes and her name id Lillian, Lilly for short Malfoy-potter" said proudly Harry.

"We should get together sometime" said Draco

"Yes we should"

"Later than"

"Yes later than"

With that both Draco and Harry appeared away to fight the finally showdown with the minister of magic

In front of the ministry of magic

They appeared in a dark ally in fronts of the ministry.

"So what are we going to do now" said Draco.

"**Well my love, we are going to scare the hell out of the minister of magic**." Said Harry darkly.

"**Asher in my presents now" **

"**You asked of me, my Lord" **

"**Yes, Asher I want you to scare a little our good minister**" said to him darkly and evilly.

"**As you wish" **said Asher with a bow to his lord and mate, and appeared away.

With that both of them walked up to the telephone box, grabbed the phone and pressed the numbers 62442 which spells MAGIC, a bored female voice spoke out of the phone.

"Where would you like to go?"

"We would like to talk to the minister!" said Draco

"You would be?"

"Lord Draco Malfoy-Potter and My consort Harry Malfoy-Potter."

The voice in the phone wavered and spoke "co...co come in" said the voice shattered with that the telephone box moved and began to descent into the ministry of magic.

With a sudden stop the telephone box opened, Draco and Harry stepped out from it and began making their way never noticing the people staring at them.

They stop in front of the receptionist.

"_**Is the minister here**_" said Draco in a dark voice

"Yes" said the man behind the desk

"Then we will be on our way" with that the two lovers moved away from the man and began making their way to the minister offices.

15 min later.

They arrived and listened because the voices were coming out from the offices and both Draco and Harry raised their power towards the offices.

"I can felt it" said the minister from the inside.

"What do you feel?" said his secretary.

"Someone of great power wants it redemption toward the unkind people" said the minister.

"Who"

"That the problem I don't..." he never finished his sentenced because two Dementors appeared right beside him.

And with that Draco opened the door and cold air come out from the office, they entered the office and took in the sight in from of them; stood the minister and beside him was Asher, his dementor hand he was on the minister shoulder sans he was turning blue from the cold and the power because of the two dementors.

"Yes minister who is this powerful person" said a very dark cold voice to him.

And there stood the innocent man he condemned to Azkaban for fifteen years; he looked into those emeralds eyes only to find the fire of justice shinning in them.

"Well minister long time no see" said Harry darkly to him. And with that the temperature in the room dropped even lower then before.

The minister was in shock, before him stood the most powerful men in the whole world, his blood turned to ice from the lowering of the temperature and from the cold look that both men were sending him. And with he swallowed his breath.

"What I can do for you gentlemen" said the Minister in a scared voice to them.

"Well I want for my mate to take your place as a minister" said harry to him coldly.

"After all you put an innocent man into Azkaban without a reason at all", with that the minister move back and fell into his chair, drops of sweat began to appear on his forehead.

"I...I..." rumbled the Minister because let's face it he was scared to his bones.

"What was that Minister" said harry with emotionless voice to him.

"is there anything else you what" said the minister"

"Well see can you give me back the last 15 years of hell back to past it with my husband" said Harry and with each word he was moving towards now sited minister.

The minister had a blank look in his face

Harry laughed darkly "Though so"

The minister was in grief he didn't know what to do anymore, first the shift of power, than the dead body of Ginny Weasley and finally Lord Harry Malfoy was back, that's not all he wants my seat of power.

"Merlin no Lord Harry Malfoy" said the Minister to him bravely.

"Than you left no choice" said Harry more darkly than before.

"**Asher take this idiot and his player to the lower level of Azkaban and let them riot there fro a while" **

"**As you wish my old friend" said Asher to Harry**

"**Thank you, one finished let me know" **

"**As you command" **

With that the two dementors grabbed the minister and teleported away with him and his friends into the lower levels of Azkaban.

"Well that went good" said harry to his mate only to find pride and joy shining in those grey eyes of his love.

"Yes my love you were beautiful and dark" said Draco with that he moved and brought their lips into a deep passionate kiss, had to break away because they need air

"I have something to tell you"

"What my love"

"I'm pregnant again"

With that Draco grabbed Harry, appeared away then both reappeared in Harry room in Azkaban to celebrate the news all day and night


	12. happy ever after

Epilogue : Happily ever after

Next day

Lilly was happy that she was going to be an older sister to her soon to be born little brother.

The things with time were coming back to its original place and way.

Eleven years later

Harry now is the headmaster of Hogwarts and Minerva, Ron and Hermione are helping him running the school and all three are teaching a subjects, now his second hand Dementor is protecting the school and even teaching those who are coming from dark creatures family.

Draco is happy where he is because that is his nature to do is to control everything that is under his hands and with the guidance of his parents and godfather he will become the most loved of all Ministers of magic.

Lilly did her exams and passed with flying colors and now she is studying to be an explore of both human and magical world.

Jason the second son, now eleven year old is entering Hogwarts and was placed in Gryffindor because of his outstanding courage and big heart.

Harry now has everything he ever wanted a family that loves him and he loves them back

The end

I hope you like my story so far.


End file.
